Coraçao Bandido
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Lois Lane casa-se com Oliver Queen,ambos completamente apaixonados. Na nova casa irá viver tambem Clark Queen,o irmao mais novo de Oliver,que se apaixona perdidamente pela cunhada,mesmo namorando Lana Lang. começa;;;
1. Chapter 1

Lois Lane casa-se com Oliver Queen,ambos completamente apaixonados. Na nova casa irА viver tambem Clark Queen,o irmao mais novo de Oliver,que se apaixona perdidamente pela cunhada,mesmo namorando Lana Lang.

capitulo 1

FAMмLIA QUEEN

Oliver : onde estА Lois?

empregada : nЦo sei,senhor.

Oliver : hum,obrigada.

a empregada sai

Clark : И,parece que a sua esposa adora sair por ai.

Oliver : Lois И diferente das outras mulheres,Clark.

Clark : se nota!  
isso nao te incomoda?

Oliver : as vezes sim,mas eu a amo .

Clark : rs isso И bom so espero que voce nao se deixe enganar.

Oliver : o que quer dizer?

Clark : voce sabe...

Oliver : minha relaГao com ela,И muito diferente da sua com Lana.

Clark : eu sei,ate porque eu jamais deixaria a minha mulher por ai sozinha.

Oliver : eu confio nela e nao entendo aonde voce quer chegar com suas insinuaГУes.

Clark : a nenhum lugar,desculpa.

Oliver : ok.

Lois : cheguei! nem vou perguntar,porque И OBVIO que sentiram minha falta haha

Clark : claro. rsrs

Oliver : onde esteve?

Lois : no jornal

Oliver : jornal?? nao combinamos que voce deixaria de trabalhar o DP ?

Lois : como? quando foi isso? И que sinceramente eu nao recordo.

Clark : irmaozinho,a Lois tem razЦo. AtИ onde sei,voce aceitou que ela trabalhasse lА depois que casasse,sou testemunha disso.

Oliver : mudei de ideia.

Clark : o que te preocupa? eu vou estar la e alem do mais И so trabalho.

Oliver : tem razЦo.

Lois : com licenГa,nЦo preciso de guarda-costas e nЦo preciso da sua permissЦo pra nada,sou sua mulher,nЦo sua escrava ou prisioneira.

Oliver : vou trabalhar.

Lois : jА vai tarde.

Clark : nossa....

Lois : porque voce que И tЦo certinho nЦo faz seu irmao pensar um pouco???

Clark : eu? tento,oras...

Lois : nЦo parece!

Clark : calma,eu vou te ajudar.

Lois : espero,porque ate onde eu sei,voce И mue parceiro no DP e eu livrei sua barra com a Tess hoje,assim que me deve uma,aproposito porque nao foi trabalhar?

Clark : fui ver Lana,valeu por limpar minha barra.

Lois : ahtah,de nada,voce vai me pagar mesmo. Uma mao lava a outra,queridinho!!!

Clark : como voce consegue?

Lois : o que ?

Clark : ser tЦo...tЦo...

Lois : tЦo?

Clark : Lois.

Lois : hahahah voce И doido,quem vou ser se nao for eu mesma?

Clark : rs

continua Capitulo 2

Lois decide resolver seu "probleminha" com Oliver,hА dias ele estava estranho,parecia outra pessoa e raramente parava em casa Ю noite. E isso deixava Lois,muito mais que preocupada,deixava-a entrigada,afinal o que ele fazia tanto?  
O que era tЦo importante que nunca podia ficar pra outra hora ? Se tem uma coisa que ela nЦo aceitava mais,era ser deixada pra trАs ou ser segunda opГЦo,isso ela ja havia tido de sobra com o General e jurou nao aceitar isso de novo. EntЦo,ela pega seu carro,veste uma jaqueta e vai ao escritorio dele nas Industrias Queen. Oliver por sua vez injeta algo na veia,ele pegou da doutora,mas bem tomou dela na sua ultima visita ao laboratorio das Industrias Queen,a substancia ainda estava em fase de pesquisa e ele vinha abusando muito da droga,que tem seus efeitos colaterais muito instaveis e inesperados.  
Ela chega devagar e em silЙncio na sala do marido,estranhando um homem com uma roupa verde e de Сculos mexendo nas coisas de Oliver e logo depois,ela decide ataca-lo e pega um objeto da Estante dele,chegando por trАs ela mete nele,mas apenas serviu para assusta-lo e ele a empurra contra um movel de vidro,Lois sente bastante dor pela queda,o estranho pede desculpas,mas Lois se recusa a ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e diz que vai chamar a policia se ele nЦo sair dali,receioso ele sai e a deixa,ela leva a suas mЦos ate as costas e quando olha vЙ que esta ensanguentada e com muito esforГo pega o celular e liga para o hospital,pedindo uma ambulБncia.

MINUTOS DEPOIS NO HOSPITAL

Clark : Lois ?? voce esta bem?

Lois : sim,fora ums arranho~es,estou otima,pronta pra outra.

Clark : o que aconteceu?

Lois : fui falar com seu irmЦo e tinha um cara...humm... fazendo uma visitinha,dando um de papai noel.

Clark : e o Oliver? nao veio com voce?

Lois : nao sei,quando cheguei ele nЦo estava lА,  
liguei varias vezes pro celular dele e nada,estou preocupada,Clark.

Clark se vira tentando conter-se.

Clark : eu vou achА-lo,Lois.

Lois : e se esse cara fez algo com ele

Clark : nЦo,nЦo acho. Vou procurА-lo...

Lois : tА,valeu caipira. Mas vou ligar pra Chloe,mesmo assim,quem sabe ela nao ajuda.

Clark : И,depois volto pra te pegar.

Lois : ok,boa sorte!

Clark : rsrs

NO DP

Chloe : algum dia vou me acostumar com suas chegadas...

Clark : desculpa.

Chloe : como esta a minha prima??

Clark : bem,fisicamente.

Chloe : nossa. E entЦo,nЦo consigo achar o Oliver.  
seu irmЦo,nЦo deixa rastro.

Clark : ele estava envolvido num projeto de uma droga,nao sei bem,porque nao me meto nessas coisas.

Chloe : projeto ? humm vai levar um tempo pra eu descobrir tudo.  
И voce nao И chegado a essa vida do Oliver,serА que И porque voce foi adotado ? rsrs

Clark : nossos pais,nos ensinaram muito. и pena,que o Oliver agora tenha se deixado levar por essa raiva que ele tem,desde a morte dos nossos pais,ele mudou muito.

Chloe : И dificil. achei algo!  
tem um projeto novo financiado pelas industrias do seu irmao,uma doutora chamada Julie,mas... (ela sente Clark sair e olha pra trАs)  
fiuu,um dia me acostumo com essas saМdas.

NO LABORATсRIO

Dr╙ : senhor Queen,nЦo deve mais usar,И perigoso.

Oliver : uso o quanto quiser,eu sei o que estou fazendo,nЦos e preocupe DOUTORA.

Dr╙ : mas...

Oliver : mas NADA! nЦo esqueГa que EU sou o patrocinador dessa pesquisa. - gritando

Dr╙ : sim,senhor..

Clark : Oliver ?

Oliver : era so o que em faltava!  
qual o problema,irmaozinho?

Clark : voce tem que ir pra casa.

Oliver : ahh И? e porque ?

Clark : Lois,esta preocupada com voce!

Oliver : deixe a minha mulher,Clark.  
eu sei como tratА-la.

Dr╙ : preciso ir,com licenГa. - sai imediatamente dali.

Clark ( continuando) : voce a machucou! estА num hospital,agora.

Oliver : foi sem querer!

Clark : sem querer voce fez porque esta sob o efeito de drogas e porque nao se importa com ela,Oliver.

Oliver : И mentira! EU A AMO!!!

Clark : ama?? e porque ela te ligou varias vezes e voce SABENDO que ela estava mal,nao retornou as ligaГoes ? nЦo se importou em aparecer???

Oliver : NЦo permito que voce se meta na nossa vida! - avanГando pra cima de Clark.

Clark : nЦo vou discutir com voce,mas nЦo vai machucА-la de novo,Oliver. vocЙ esta ferindo ela dia apСs dia e se quer tem a dignidade de admitir seu erro.  
eu nao vou permitir que a machuque mais! - dА as costas a ele e sai.

Oliver por sua vez fica pensando na besteira que fez e em tudo que seu irmЦo lhe dissera. Clark pega Lois no hospital e a leva pra casa.

capitulo 3

Depois de todos os problemas,Lois se resolveu com Oliver,que pediu desculpa pela maneira que vinha se comportando com ela,os dois haviam ido pra Wanshignton assistir a posse de Martha Kent,amiga de Lionel Luthor e muito honesta,ela carregava em seu pescoГo um lindo colar,presente do mesmo,todos admiravam-o,Lois vestia um vestido longo preto e Oliver um lindo terno negro...

Oliver ; muito bem,agora lembre,isso И uma festa.

Lois : eu sei,eu sei.  
fique longe dos meus conselheiros e dos cabelos engraГados.

senhor : Ollie,quanto tempo!  
venha atИ aqui...

Oliver : olА

esposa do sr: Oi,Oliver.

Oliver : Sr. Westcot e sua esposa Candice.  
Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes Lois Lane,minha esposa.

Lois : eii

Simon : Simon Westcott - beija a mao de Lois.

Lois : parzer.

Simon : o prazer И meu.

Lois : igualmente.

Lois : entЦo,eu quero lhe dizer que achei que voce estava muito convicente nas audiencias do indiciamento do congresso.

Oliver fica sem graГa e Simon desmancha totalmente o sorriso que trazia hА algun minutos na cara e Lois continua...

Lois : navio pelo seu navio petroleiro. Eu odiaria ser um pАssaro naquele porto.

Oliver : nСs vamos indo.  
entЦo,com licenГa.

eles saem..

Oliver : acho que esqueci de adicionar "huumilhaГao pЗblica" Ю sua lista de coquetИis.

Lois suspira e sorri.

Oliver : eu vou pegar um drink,certo?  
voce espera aqui.

ela apenas acena...

Oliver : E por favor,nЦo fale com ninguem,certo?

Lionel : gostaria de dizer obrigado a todos que compareceram esta noite,

espero que estejam tendo momentos explЙndidos e tiveram a chance de reencontrar alguns velhos amigos. E agora,eu gostaria de apresentar minha amiga e nossa senadora do estado do Kansas,  
Martha Kent.

Lois : uhhhu!

Martha : Muito Obrigada!

De repente uma flecha atinge o gerador de energia,alguИm vai em direГЦo a Martha e puxa o colar do seu pescoГo.

sujeito : Obrigado!

Lois : ei! - ela sai correndo atrАs do cara.

//Pega uma bandeja do garГom,quando esta pronta para meter no ladrЦo,ele segura seu braГo e a agarra,os dois se olham...//

Lois (respiraГao acelerada) : Me dЙ o colar.  
vocЙ esqueceud e dizer " por favor".

Oliver : Por favor! ( e sobe apoiado pelas suas bugigangas...)

Lois consegue puxar algo dele,antes que ele desapareГa. и uma corrente com um anel.  
Depois da confusЦo,Oliver decide ir pra casa,quando chegam algum tempo depois sЦo surpeendidos por gente do Lionel,ela explica o que viu...

Lois : nЦo consegui identificar ele e tambem ele nao ia ficar para conversar.

X - diz : voce disse ao Sr. Luthor que quase pegou esse cara.E voce espera que eu acredite que nao viu nada ?

Lois : olha,Lionel Luthor paga quanto? Um zilhЦo de dСlares por seguranГa particular ?  
entЦo Цo me culpe se voce deixou um garoto com arco escapar.

Oliver : certo...acho que a Sr╙ Queen jА disse tudo. Quero dizer,ela te ligarА se lembrar de alguma coisa. Boa Noite! - o homem sai.

O que estava dizendo Ю ele?

Lois : eu sС sei que esta И a historia da minha vida. Acho que Wiiliam Tell nЦo foi o Зnico que saiu com algo da festa. - ela mostra o anel .

Clark : JА soube do que aconteceu. и estranho que alguem tenha feito isso.

Oliver : Muitos ricaГos de Metropolis foram atacados recentemente.

Clark : bom,entЦo existem pistas.

Oliver : Bem,nem todas as vitimas estЦo relacionadas a Lionel Luthor.

Lois e Clark olham pra ele surpresos.

Oliver : nЦo acha interessante que ele nЦo tenha chamado a policia ?

Lois : certo,se voces ja tiverem terminado de marcar seus territorios,  
que sС pra certificar,nЦo sou eu,eu tenho uma "primeira pagina" com alguns detalhes pendentes.  
Boa noite,garotos. Agora,brinquem direitinho.

Os rapazes se olham e Oliver ri,Clark decide ir dormir,embora esteja entrigado de como o irmЦo vai sair dessa e de porque ele fez aquilo.

No dia seguinte...

Lois : hey!

Chloe : deixe-me adivinhar,voce precisa de ajuda para pesquisar seu novo artigo.

Lois : И.Seu sistema de pesquisa И muito eficaz.

Chloe : Oliver,sabe que continua com isso?

Lois : ta brincando ? Eu nЦo preciso de identidade dupla,por enquanto.  
Contei pra ele,embora tenha ficado chateado,aceitou numa boa,ele sabe que jamais mudaria.

Chloe : Tudo bem,entЦo qual И a historia que chamou a atenГЦo de Lois ?

Lois : Na verdade,voce sabe,estou em outro tipo de trabalho.  
Vou publicar minha propria historia.

Chloe : nЦo acredito que voce nao confia em mim.

Lois : nЦo И voce como um todo que nЦo confio.  
И sС uma parte de voce.

Chloe : Lois,eu nЦo vou roubar sua historia.  
Te ver mechendo em meu banco de dados И como Clark tentando danГar.  
Vamos.  
Lois,me diga o que voce tem.

Lois : certo,eu peguei isso daquele ladraozinho antes que ele fugisse.  
Tem uma palavra escrita,mas esta mio apagada,ruim pra ler.

Chloe : И,vai demorar um pouco.

Chloe tira fotos do anel e Lois decide sentar-se,de repente uma flecha И lanГada perto delas e elas se assustam,o objeto comeГa a soltar um gАs e ambas desmaiam. Oliver recupera o anel.

continua

ContinuaГЦo capitulo 3

Lois : nЦo acredito que apagamos,droga!

Chloe : sinto muito.

Lois : И eu tambem!  
vou indo,tenho que fazer muita coisa,valeu ChlТ.

Chloe : ok,rsrs se eu descobrir algo,te ligo.

Lois faz sinal e vai embora.  
Oliver lЙ o jornal e se depara com a matИria escrita por sua esposa.

" O BANDIDO ARQUEIRO VERDE!"

Oliver : nЦo И pra enrolar a lingua? Esse acara rouba o colar da Senadora, e depois adivinha que voce e sua prima estЦo . Tudo isso em menos de 24 hrs ? Eu digo que ele sente algo por voce.

Lois coloca um retrato falado do sujeito na parede,  
enquanto Oliver fala...

Lois : Bom,quando voce foi meu editor me importei com voce.

Oliver ; lembra daquelas coisas de pimenta e aГucar ?  
NЦo dava certo com voce,dava?

Lois : Olha," arqueiro verde","omelete verde",realmente nЦo importa como eu chamo esse cara,eu vou colocА-lo em todas as primeiras pАginas,em breve.

Oliver : Bem,a menos que eu esteja perdendo algo,sem esse anel voce esta londe de saber quem И ele,como pensar saber.

Lois ; hum...bem.  
Sim,eu posso ter aumentado um pouco a historia.

Oliver : olha,eu nao gosto da ideia de ver voce atraida a encontrar esse cara,sabe?  
Quer dizer,ir atrАs desse " arqueiro verde",pode traze-lo ate voce.

Lois : qualquer um atrАs do Arqueiro Verde И meu amigo e eu vou estar na frente quando eles prenderem esse cara. - ela se dirige a seu computador e senta.

Oliver : NЦo iria te querer no meu juri.

Lois : quer dizer... ?

Oliver : bem,eu...pensei que nСs... tinhamos superado a parte de atirar antes e perguntar depois com coisas estranhas.

Lois : Oh,vamos lА,nЦo em diga que vocЙ И uma especie de pacifista de bom coraГЦo.

Oliver : e isso И pior que um cara durЦo? - vai em diraГЦo a Lois e se ajoelha.  
certo. Esquece desse cara no final de semana,eu posso te levar pra Cancun pra ver o pТr-do-sol hoje a noite bebendo margueritas,o que voce acha?

Lois : Por mais que eu queira te ver de sunga,a unica pessoa com quem eu vou passar o final de semana,gosta de coisas como fetishes por arqueiros.

Oliver fica chateado . Clark impede Oliver de fazer um roubo. Logo depois ele vai conversar com Chloe...

Chloe : O bandido da flecha verde,И realmente como essa notМcia que Lois escreveu ?  
Se me perguntasse eu tiraria o bandido,mas nЦo И minha matИria...

Clark : sabe que com sua veia competitica estou ate surpreso por ter deixado essa matИria para Lois.

Chloe : ah! competiГЦo ? Lois ? To abrindo mЦo dessa para provar,agora.

Clark : ate parece.

Chloe : TА bom,entЦo ficar a toa nЦo И bem a minha. Peguei o relatСrio tecnico das flechas.  
Elas sao feitas de uma avanГada liga de titБnio que nЦo И rastreavel.

Clark : e quanto ao anel ?

Chloe : nenhuma das fotos que passei pro computador ficaram nitidas.  
Entretanto,eu posso ter esquecido de avisar pra Lois,que meu computador esta compilando as imagens para um novo.

Clark solta um sorriso acanhado.

CASA QUEEN

Lois : Pode dizer pra sala de correspondencias para de divulgar essas noticias falsas.  
Duvido muito de que o Arqueiro Verde se revele numa folha de Hello Kitty.  
Ah,obrigada. - desliga o telefone.

De repente aparece um homem Ю sua frente,quando ela se esquiva para fugir,outro a segura e tampa sua boca.  
Lois tenta lutar contra os dois,ela ataca um deles com um jarro na cabeГa e derruba o outro,corre pega o celular e disca desesperadamente,mas os homens a carregam...

NO DP - celular de Chloe toca.

Chloe : Lois,oi...

Lois (gritando) : Chloe !

Chloe : Lois? Lois!  
Clark,ela esta com problemas.

- ele sai com sua super velocidade pra casa,so encontra o celular dela jogado no chao,...

Oliver : Lois?

Clark : parece que alguem a levou.

Oliver : a levaram? do que voce esta falando ? quem faria isso ?

Clark : NЦo И obvio ? O arqueiro verde.

Oliver : o que te faz pensar que eu tenha algo aver com isso ?

Clark : voce И procurado na cidade inteira por roubar armado. Lois,fez uma ameaГa publica de desmascarar voce.  
Parece que voce nao vive por um codigo de honra.

Oliver : Por nao ser o mesmo que o seu? Todas as coisas roubadas ate agora foram compradas no mercado negro. Ela И minha esposa!

Clark : o que quer dizer ?

Oliver : И exatamente o que estou dizendo.  
Voces estao nessa caГada para retornal-lo ao seu ladrao inicial.

Clark : vcoe acha que Lionel a pegou?

Oliver : eu acho que varias pessoas iriam muito longe pra me pegar.

Os dois ficam serios...

TO BE CONTINUED capitulo 4

O celular de Oliver toca,ele ve que seu alvo esta indo numa direГЦo estranha,Clark o questiona e ele diz que vai encontrar Lois. O irmЦo mais novo por sua vez oferece ajuda,  
mas Oliver И muito orgulhoso e rejeita. Mesmo assim ele decidi segui-lo.  
Em outro lado,Lois passa maus bocados com os sujeitos que a levaram...

Lois : NЦo! me soltem!

X : cale-se!

eles saem arrastando ela por um corredor escuro,estreito e completamente nojento.

Lois : Por favor,me soltem!

Minutos depois de amordaГar Lois,eles retiram a fita d aboca dela,seu estado И horrivel.

X : O que voce sabe a respeito do Arqueiro Verde? - encarando-a,enquanto o outro a segura.

Lois (ajoelhada e encarando-o) : Eu deveria saber que ele nao teria coragem de me encarar pessoalmente.

Eles a sustentam e a carregam em direГЦo a uma bacia cheia de agua...

Lois : NЦo!

Mas eles nao desistem e acabam metendo Lois ali,com intuito de ela dizer o que sabe,  
ela tentar se safar,mas nao consegue.

X : voce sabe quem ele И! Diga um nome!  
O que vcoe viu?

Ele aperta o rosto de Lois e ela cospe na cara dele,ele com raiva mete ela na agua novamente,  
so que dessa vez ele segura sua cabeГa na agua por mais tempo.

X : quem И o arqueiro verde ?

Lois : um bandido!  
Bandido Arqueiro Verde. Como se voce nao projeto de Arrow Flynn colocou voces nisso.

Quando eles vao tortura-la mais,eis que surge uma voz ...

.... : jА И suficiente.  
Este bandido transformou em piada a firma que dei a minha vida para construir.  
Saiu com mais de 30 milhУes dos meus clientes.

Lois : EntЦo porque sou eu que estou com feridas nos joelhos agora?

.... : Porque voce publicou minha humilhaГao na primeira pagina do jornal.  
E agora voce vai em ajudar a limpА-la.

Lois : eu nao sei quem ele И!

Agora por um gesto do homem,os seus capangas torturam Lois mais uma vez,ela se debate,tentando se salvar,ate que nao aguenta mais e perde os sentidos.

..... : Ela nao sabe de nada! Mate-a!

Y joga ela no chao e aponta uma arma,ele dispara,quando uma flecha desvia a bala e atinge um dos capangas. Ele derruba o outro e dispara uma flecha na direГao do chefЦo,  
que ao inalar o gАs desmaia. O arqueiro pega Lois ainda incosciente e a leva pra fora dali,  
a coloca no chao e ela recupera a consciencia..

Arqueiro : voce esta bem?

Lois o ataca e toma seu arco e flecha.

Lois : nao,graГas a voce! - ele a derruba.

Arqueiro : eu te salvei.

Lois : и.de tentar te encontrar.  
Eles nao sao os unicos com um V de vinganГa na sua bundinha.

Arqueiro : bundinha ? parece que estao querendo minhas botas tambem.

Lois : as piadas vieram junto coma fantasia ?

Arqueiro : voce nunca fez nada pra chamar a atenГЦo do papai e da mamae?

ela dispara uma flecha na direГao dele,mas nao o atinge.

Lois : Ops! Acho que minha mira esta um pouco perdida.  
Agora. Vamos ver se seus oculos nos revelam o principe dos ladrУes?

Quando ela vai retirar os oculos dele,o outdoor tem suas lampadas queimadas ,enquanto ela olha pra cima,o arqueiro desaparece...

Lois : otimo,Lois Lane !!!!

uma voz conhecida comeГa agritar seu nome ...

.... : Lois???

Lois : Clark ? voce viu aquele ladraozinho

Clark : Lois,vcoe esta bem?? ficamos preocupados por voce!

Lois : espera! como chegou aqui?

Clark : nao importa,o importante И que esta bem,vem vou te levar pra casa.

Lois : nao! preciso achar aquele filho da mЦe!!!!

Clark : quem? nao comece,olha seu estado,deixe pra fazer sua caГa aos ratos depois.

Ele insiste e sai levando Lois pra casa...

to be continued capitulo 5

Jа NA CASA QUEEN...

Oliver : meu amor! eu estava louco atras de voce. O que te fizeram? voce voce esta bem?

Lois : sim e obrigada pela sua preocupaГЦo

Oliver : eu liguei pra policia,tentei te encontrar,Lois.

Lois : aham,ta Oliver. Vou tomar um banho.

ficam apenas Clark e Oliver Clark : voce me deve uma.

Oliver : sabia que era voce no telhado,se meteu como sempre faz,sempre se mete na minha vida!

Clark : NЦo tenho certeza se Lois entenderia que seu marido,tem uma vida dupla. Fiz pra ajudar!

Oliver : Ou porque o melhor amigo dela faz a mesma coisa?  
Acho que estamos acertados.

Clark : Estaremos acertados quando voce devolver o que roubou de Lionel.

1 Hora depois da conversa,ele sai de casa e vai direto para o jornal,encontrar Chloe e proteger mais uma vez seu irmЦo,embora esse ultimo nЦo o agradeГa.

Clark : Chloe,que confusЦo И essa?

Chloe : sete dos artefatos roubados,e todos foram devolvidos anonimamente para Alte,Tate e Louvre.  
Parece que hА algum tipo de competiГЦo entre amigos.

Clark : o cara rouba algumas coisas de corruptos e vai de hИroi para vilЦo da noite pro dia ?

Chloe : Clark,toda vez que ele ataca algum mafioso corrupto,uma doaГЦo para algum centro de caridade aparece no dia seguinte.

Clark : voce nao se importa com quantas vidas ele tirou pra chegar lА.

Chloe : acho que esse И o preГo da justiГa.  
Quer dizer,se voce me perguntar,acho que Robin Hood dos dias de hoje.  
Mas isso nao quer dizer que eu esteja doida pra descobrir quem ele И.  
Ei,nem perguntou pra mim sobre o que eu vi, o desenho daquele emblema.

- mexendo no computador...

Clark : estava meio encurralado.

ARQUIVO NAO ENCONTRADO.

Chloe : engraГado,eu tambem.  
Perdi todos os meus arquivos sobre o anel.  
Incluindo os de backup,Clark.

Clark : apenas nЦo procure mais,Chloe.

Chloe : voce sabe quem ele И,nЦo sabe?

Clark : И como um favor pra mim,por favor nЦo.

Chloe : e ele sabe quem voce И.  
Como um codigo de honra secreto entre super-herois.

Clark : rsrs И..

NA CASA QUEEN

Um jornal encima da mesa...

"ESCRITO POR LOIS LANE"

Oliver : o que temos aqui?

" SEQUESTRADA PELO ARQUEIRO VERDE"

Lois : Nada mal pra uma principiante,hein?

Oliver: И incirvel,agora todos os jornais deste paМs chamam esse cara de Arqueiro Verde. Ele tem muitos fЦs.

Lois : И,bem.  
Charles Manson tambИm.

Oliver : eu sei que esse И um grande momento pra voce,mas.  
Talvez voce esteja exagerando. Parece que esse cara nЦo И um assassino.

Lois : Ollie,ele И uma ameaГa para Metropolis.  
Eu nЦo vou parar enquanto nao descobrir quem ele И.  
Acredite voce nao conhece o Arqueiro Verde como eu.

Ela se levanta da mesa e sai,Oliver parece nЦo gostar da ideia e fica serio sentado,revendo a materia,ate que Clark chega..

Oliver : Eu nЦo sabia que era um assunto tao fascinante. Voce tem lido bastante sobre mim?  
Voce e Lois deviam abrir um fЦ-clube.

Clark : voce nao vai contar pra ela?

Oliver : nao sei,Clark. Voce esta indo bem se fingindo de irmaozinho certinho e atrapalhado.

Clark : voce nao pode ser ninguem alem de voce mesmo. Acredite,eu tentei.

Oliver : voce a perdeu pro Lex,antes.  
entao И por isso que voce me odeia, Clark?  
porque eu sou como ele? rico e mimado,diferente de voce que И simples e sincero?  
Ou porque eu nao quero bancar o MАrtir como voce?

Clark : voce pode jogar esse jogo por quanto tempo quiser.  
mas cedo ou tarde voce vai sabe disso.

Oliver : voce parece ter todas as respostas.  
Entao eu acho que И bom eu deixar isso em mЦos bem seguras.

- Ele entrega o colar que roubou a Clark. -saindo...

Oliver : Para registro,Lionel o comprou de um chefЦo do trafico de o dinheiro da LuthorCorp.

Clark : Entao porque voce me deu isso?

Oliver : Bem,voce parece ter um senso apurado do que И certo e o que И errado. Voce decide a quem pertence.

Clark : NЦo И assim tao claro como costumava ser. Voce realmente acha que И certo roubar se for por uma boa causa?

Oliver : e os fins justificam os meios? Absolutamente sim.

Clark : eu nunca seguirei esse caminho.  
Voce disse que nao me devia nada. Entao porque exatamente voce esta aqui?

Oliver: Clark,voce tem habilidades com as quais eu nunca sonhei. Eu admiro que as use para salvar pessoas proximas a voce.

Clark : mas?

Oliver : tem um mundo inteiro,com pessoas la fora,Clark. Eles precisam da gente. Com o seu potencial,voce nao pode esperar que eles venham ate voce. Quando estiver pronto pra fazer algo sobre isso,me avise.

Oliver decide viajar e Clark como sempre fica em casa..

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois Lane casa-se com Oliver Queen,ambos completamente apaixonados. Na nova casa irА viver tambem Clark Queen,o irmao mais novo de Oliver,que se apaixona perdidamente pela cunhada,mesmo namorando Lana Lang.

capitulo 1

FAMмLIA QUEEN

Oliver : onde estА Lois?

empregada : nЦo sei,senhor.

Oliver : hum,obrigada.

a empregada sai

Clark : И,parece que a sua esposa adora sair por ai.

Oliver : Lois И diferente das outras mulheres,Clark.

Clark : se nota!  
isso nao te incomoda?

Oliver : as vezes sim,mas eu a amo .

Clark : rs isso И bom so espero que voce nao se deixe enganar.

Oliver : o que quer dizer?

Clark : voce sabe...

Oliver : minha relaГao com ela,И muito diferente da sua com Lana.

Clark : eu sei,ate porque eu jamais deixaria a minha mulher por ai sozinha.

Oliver : eu confio nela e nao entendo aonde voce quer chegar com suas insinuaГУes.

Clark : a nenhum lugar,desculpa.

Oliver : ok.

Lois : cheguei! nem vou perguntar,porque И OBVIO que sentiram minha falta haha

Clark : claro. rsrs

Oliver : onde esteve?

Lois : no jornal

Oliver : jornal?? nao combinamos que voce deixaria de trabalhar o DP ?

Lois : como? quando foi isso? И que sinceramente eu nao recordo.

Clark : irmaozinho,a Lois tem razЦo. AtИ onde sei,voce aceitou que ela trabalhasse lА depois que casasse,sou testemunha disso.

Oliver : mudei de ideia.

Clark : o que te preocupa? eu vou estar la e alem do mais И so trabalho.

Oliver : tem razЦo.

Lois : com licenГa,nЦo preciso de guarda-costas e nЦo preciso da sua permissЦo pra nada,sou sua mulher,nЦo sua escrava ou prisioneira.

Oliver : vou trabalhar.

Lois : jА vai tarde.

Clark : nossa....

Lois : porque voce que И tЦo certinho nЦo faz seu irmao pensar um pouco???

Clark : eu? tento,oras...

Lois : nЦo parece!

Clark : calma,eu vou te ajudar.

Lois : espero,porque ate onde eu sei,voce И mue parceiro no DP e eu livrei sua barra com a Tess hoje,assim que me deve uma,aproposito porque nao foi trabalhar?

Clark : fui ver Lana,valeu por limpar minha barra.

Lois : ahtah,de nada,voce vai me pagar mesmo. Uma mao lava a outra,queridinho!!!

Clark : como voce consegue?

Lois : o que ?

Clark : ser tЦo...tЦo...

Lois : tЦo?

Clark : Lois.

Lois : hahahah voce И doido,quem vou ser se nao for eu mesma?

Clark : rs

continua Capitulo 2

Lois decide resolver seu "probleminha" com Oliver,hА dias ele estava estranho,parecia outra pessoa e raramente parava em casa Ю noite. E isso deixava Lois,muito mais que preocupada,deixava-a entrigada,afinal o que ele fazia tanto?  
O que era tЦo importante que nunca podia ficar pra outra hora ? Se tem uma coisa que ela nЦo aceitava mais,era ser deixada pra trАs ou ser segunda opГЦo,isso ela ja havia tido de sobra com o General e jurou nao aceitar isso de novo. EntЦo,ela pega seu carro,veste uma jaqueta e vai ao escritorio dele nas Industrias Queen. Oliver por sua vez injeta algo na veia,ele pegou da doutora,mas bem tomou dela na sua ultima visita ao laboratorio das Industrias Queen,a substancia ainda estava em fase de pesquisa e ele vinha abusando muito da droga,que tem seus efeitos colaterais muito instaveis e inesperados.  
Ela chega devagar e em silЙncio na sala do marido,estranhando um homem com uma roupa verde e de Сculos mexendo nas coisas de Oliver e logo depois,ela decide ataca-lo e pega um objeto da Estante dele,chegando por trАs ela mete nele,mas apenas serviu para assusta-lo e ele a empurra contra um movel de vidro,Lois sente bastante dor pela queda,o estranho pede desculpas,mas Lois se recusa a ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e diz que vai chamar a policia se ele nЦo sair dali,receioso ele sai e a deixa,ela leva a suas mЦos ate as costas e quando olha vЙ que esta ensanguentada e com muito esforГo pega o celular e liga para o hospital,pedindo uma ambulБncia.

MINUTOS DEPOIS NO HOSPITAL

Clark : Lois ?? voce esta bem?

Lois : sim,fora ums arranho~es,estou otima,pronta pra outra.

Clark : o que aconteceu?

Lois : fui falar com seu irmЦo e tinha um cara...humm... fazendo uma visitinha,dando um de papai noel.

Clark : e o Oliver? nao veio com voce?

Lois : nao sei,quando cheguei ele nЦo estava lА,  
liguei varias vezes pro celular dele e nada,estou preocupada,Clark.

Clark se vira tentando conter-se.

Clark : eu vou achА-lo,Lois.

Lois : e se esse cara fez algo com ele

Clark : nЦo,nЦo acho. Vou procurА-lo...

Lois : tА,valeu caipira. Mas vou ligar pra Chloe,mesmo assim,quem sabe ela nao ajuda.

Clark : И,depois volto pra te pegar.

Lois : ok,boa sorte!

Clark : rsrs

NO DP

Chloe : algum dia vou me acostumar com suas chegadas...

Clark : desculpa.

Chloe : como esta a minha prima??

Clark : bem,fisicamente.

Chloe : nossa. E entЦo,nЦo consigo achar o Oliver.  
seu irmЦo,nЦo deixa rastro.

Clark : ele estava envolvido num projeto de uma droga,nao sei bem,porque nao me meto nessas coisas.

Chloe : projeto ? humm vai levar um tempo pra eu descobrir tudo.  
И voce nao И chegado a essa vida do Oliver,serА que И porque voce foi adotado ? rsrs

Clark : nossos pais,nos ensinaram muito. и pena,que o Oliver agora tenha se deixado levar por essa raiva que ele tem,desde a morte dos nossos pais,ele mudou muito.

Chloe : И dificil. achei algo!  
tem um projeto novo financiado pelas industrias do seu irmao,uma doutora chamada Julie,mas... (ela sente Clark sair e olha pra trАs)  
fiuu,um dia me acostumo com essas saМdas.

NO LABORATсRIO

Dr╙ : senhor Queen,nЦo deve mais usar,И perigoso.

Oliver : uso o quanto quiser,eu sei o que estou fazendo,nЦos e preocupe DOUTORA.

Dr╙ : mas...

Oliver : mas NADA! nЦo esqueГa que EU sou o patrocinador dessa pesquisa. - gritando

Dr╙ : sim,senhor..

Clark : Oliver ?

Oliver : era so o que em faltava!  
qual o problema,irmaozinho?

Clark : voce tem que ir pra casa.

Oliver : ahh И? e porque ?

Clark : Lois,esta preocupada com voce!

Oliver : deixe a minha mulher,Clark.  
eu sei como tratА-la.

Dr╙ : preciso ir,com licenГa. - sai imediatamente dali.

Clark ( continuando) : voce a machucou! estА num hospital,agora.

Oliver : foi sem querer!

Clark : sem querer voce fez porque esta sob o efeito de drogas e porque nao se importa com ela,Oliver.

Oliver : И mentira! EU A AMO!!!

Clark : ama?? e porque ela te ligou varias vezes e voce SABENDO que ela estava mal,nao retornou as ligaГoes ? nЦo se importou em aparecer???

Oliver : NЦo permito que voce se meta na nossa vida! - avanГando pra cima de Clark.

Clark : nЦo vou discutir com voce,mas nЦo vai machucА-la de novo,Oliver. vocЙ esta ferindo ela dia apСs dia e se quer tem a dignidade de admitir seu erro.  
eu nao vou permitir que a machuque mais! - dА as costas a ele e sai.

Oliver por sua vez fica pensando na besteira que fez e em tudo que seu irmЦo lhe dissera. Clark pega Lois no hospital e a leva pra casa.

capitulo 3

Depois de todos os problemas,Lois se resolveu com Oliver,que pediu desculpa pela maneira que vinha se comportando com ela,os dois haviam ido pra Wanshignton assistir a posse de Martha Kent,amiga de Lionel Luthor e muito honesta,ela carregava em seu pescoГo um lindo colar,presente do mesmo,todos admiravam-o,Lois vestia um vestido longo preto e Oliver um lindo terno negro...

Oliver ; muito bem,agora lembre,isso И uma festa.

Lois : eu sei,eu sei.  
fique longe dos meus conselheiros e dos cabelos engraГados.

senhor : Ollie,quanto tempo!  
venha atИ aqui...

Oliver : olА

esposa do sr: Oi,Oliver.

Oliver : Sr. Westcot e sua esposa Candice.  
Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes Lois Lane,minha esposa.

Lois : eii

Simon : Simon Westcott - beija a mao de Lois.

Lois : parzer.

Simon : o prazer И meu.

Lois : igualmente.

Lois : entЦo,eu quero lhe dizer que achei que voce estava muito convicente nas audiencias do indiciamento do congresso.

Oliver fica sem graГa e Simon desmancha totalmente o sorriso que trazia hА algun minutos na cara e Lois continua...

Lois : navio pelo seu navio petroleiro. Eu odiaria ser um pАssaro naquele porto.

Oliver : nСs vamos indo.  
entЦo,com licenГa.

eles saem..

Oliver : acho que esqueci de adicionar "huumilhaГao pЗblica" Ю sua lista de coquetИis.

Lois suspira e sorri.

Oliver : eu vou pegar um drink,certo?  
voce espera aqui.

ela apenas acena...

Oliver : E por favor,nЦo fale com ninguem,certo?

Lionel : gostaria de dizer obrigado a todos que compareceram esta noite,

espero que estejam tendo momentos explЙndidos e tiveram a chance de reencontrar alguns velhos amigos. E agora,eu gostaria de apresentar minha amiga e nossa senadora do estado do Kansas,  
Martha Kent.

Lois : uhhhu!

Martha : Muito Obrigada!

De repente uma flecha atinge o gerador de energia,alguИm vai em direГЦo a Martha e puxa o colar do seu pescoГo.

sujeito : Obrigado!

Lois : ei! - ela sai correndo atrАs do cara.

//Pega uma bandeja do garГom,quando esta pronta para meter no ladrЦo,ele segura seu braГo e a agarra,os dois se olham...//

Lois (respiraГao acelerada) : Me dЙ o colar.  
vocЙ esqueceud e dizer " por favor".

Oliver : Por favor! ( e sobe apoiado pelas suas bugigangas...)

Lois consegue puxar algo dele,antes que ele desapareГa. и uma corrente com um anel.  
Depois da confusЦo,Oliver decide ir pra casa,quando chegam algum tempo depois sЦo surpeendidos por gente do Lionel,ela explica o que viu...

Lois : nЦo consegui identificar ele e tambem ele nao ia ficar para conversar.

X - diz : voce disse ao Sr. Luthor que quase pegou esse cara.E voce espera que eu acredite que nao viu nada ?

Lois : olha,Lionel Luthor paga quanto? Um zilhЦo de dСlares por seguranГa particular ?  
entЦo Цo me culpe se voce deixou um garoto com arco escapar.

Oliver : certo...acho que a Sr╙ Queen jА disse tudo. Quero dizer,ela te ligarА se lembrar de alguma coisa. Boa Noite! - o homem sai.

O que estava dizendo Ю ele?

Lois : eu sС sei que esta И a historia da minha vida. Acho que Wiiliam Tell nЦo foi o Зnico que saiu com algo da festa. - ela mostra o anel .

Clark : JА soube do que aconteceu. и estranho que alguem tenha feito isso.

Oliver : Muitos ricaГos de Metropolis foram atacados recentemente.

Clark : bom,entЦo existem pistas.

Oliver : Bem,nem todas as vitimas estЦo relacionadas a Lionel Luthor.

Lois e Clark olham pra ele surpresos.

Oliver : nЦo acha interessante que ele nЦo tenha chamado a policia ?

Lois : certo,se voces ja tiverem terminado de marcar seus territorios,  
que sС pra certificar,nЦo sou eu,eu tenho uma "primeira pagina" com alguns detalhes pendentes.  
Boa noite,garotos. Agora,brinquem direitinho.

Os rapazes se olham e Oliver ri,Clark decide ir dormir,embora esteja entrigado de como o irmЦo vai sair dessa e de porque ele fez aquilo.

No dia seguinte...

Lois : hey!

Chloe : deixe-me adivinhar,voce precisa de ajuda para pesquisar seu novo artigo.

Lois : И.Seu sistema de pesquisa И muito eficaz.

Chloe : Oliver,sabe que continua com isso?

Lois : ta brincando ? Eu nЦo preciso de identidade dupla,por enquanto.  
Contei pra ele,embora tenha ficado chateado,aceitou numa boa,ele sabe que jamais mudaria.

Chloe : Tudo bem,entЦo qual И a historia que chamou a atenГЦo de Lois ?

Lois : Na verdade,voce sabe,estou em outro tipo de trabalho.  
Vou publicar minha propria historia.

Chloe : nЦo acredito que voce nao confia em mim.

Lois : nЦo И voce como um todo que nЦo confio.  
И sС uma parte de voce.

Chloe : Lois,eu nЦo vou roubar sua historia.  
Te ver mechendo em meu banco de dados И como Clark tentando danГar.  
Vamos.  
Lois,me diga o que voce tem.

Lois : certo,eu peguei isso daquele ladraozinho antes que ele fugisse.  
Tem uma palavra escrita,mas esta mio apagada,ruim pra ler.

Chloe : И,vai demorar um pouco.

Chloe tira fotos do anel e Lois decide sentar-se,de repente uma flecha И lanГada perto delas e elas se assustam,o objeto comeГa a soltar um gАs e ambas desmaiam. Oliver recupera o anel.

continua

ContinuaГЦo capitulo 3

Lois : nЦo acredito que apagamos,droga!

Chloe : sinto muito.

Lois : И eu tambem!  
vou indo,tenho que fazer muita coisa,valeu ChlТ.

Chloe : ok,rsrs se eu descobrir algo,te ligo.

Lois faz sinal e vai embora.  
Oliver lЙ o jornal e se depara com a matИria escrita por sua esposa.

" O BANDIDO ARQUEIRO VERDE!"

Oliver : nЦo И pra enrolar a lingua? Esse acara rouba o colar da Senadora, e depois adivinha que voce e sua prima estЦo . Tudo isso em menos de 24 hrs ? Eu digo que ele sente algo por voce.

Lois coloca um retrato falado do sujeito na parede,  
enquanto Oliver fala...

Lois : Bom,quando voce foi meu editor me importei com voce.

Oliver ; lembra daquelas coisas de pimenta e aГucar ?  
NЦo dava certo com voce,dava?

Lois : Olha," arqueiro verde","omelete verde",realmente nЦo importa como eu chamo esse cara,eu vou colocА-lo em todas as primeiras pАginas,em breve.

Oliver : Bem,a menos que eu esteja perdendo algo,sem esse anel voce esta londe de saber quem И ele,como pensar saber.

Lois ; hum...bem.  
Sim,eu posso ter aumentado um pouco a historia.

Oliver : olha,eu nao gosto da ideia de ver voce atraida a encontrar esse cara,sabe?  
Quer dizer,ir atrАs desse " arqueiro verde",pode traze-lo ate voce.

Lois : qualquer um atrАs do Arqueiro Verde И meu amigo e eu vou estar na frente quando eles prenderem esse cara. - ela se dirige a seu computador e senta.

Oliver : NЦo iria te querer no meu juri.

Lois : quer dizer... ?

Oliver : bem,eu...pensei que nСs... tinhamos superado a parte de atirar antes e perguntar depois com coisas estranhas.

Lois : Oh,vamos lА,nЦo em diga que vocЙ И uma especie de pacifista de bom coraГЦo.

Oliver : e isso И pior que um cara durЦo? - vai em diraГЦo a Lois e se ajoelha.  
certo. Esquece desse cara no final de semana,eu posso te levar pra Cancun pra ver o pТr-do-sol hoje a noite bebendo margueritas,o que voce acha?

Lois : Por mais que eu queira te ver de sunga,a unica pessoa com quem eu vou passar o final de semana,gosta de coisas como fetishes por arqueiros.

Oliver fica chateado . Clark impede Oliver de fazer um roubo. Logo depois ele vai conversar com Chloe...

Chloe : O bandido da flecha verde,И realmente como essa notМcia que Lois escreveu ?  
Se me perguntasse eu tiraria o bandido,mas nЦo И minha matИria...

Clark : sabe que com sua veia competitica estou ate surpreso por ter deixado essa matИria para Lois.

Chloe : ah! competiГЦo ? Lois ? To abrindo mЦo dessa para provar,agora.

Clark : ate parece.

Chloe : TА bom,entЦo ficar a toa nЦo И bem a minha. Peguei o relatСrio tecnico das flechas.  
Elas sao feitas de uma avanГada liga de titБnio que nЦo И rastreavel.

Clark : e quanto ao anel ?

Chloe : nenhuma das fotos que passei pro computador ficaram nitidas.  
Entretanto,eu posso ter esquecido de avisar pra Lois,que meu computador esta compilando as imagens para um novo.

Clark solta um sorriso acanhado.

CASA QUEEN

Lois : Pode dizer pra sala de correspondencias para de divulgar essas noticias falsas.  
Duvido muito de que o Arqueiro Verde se revele numa folha de Hello Kitty.  
Ah,obrigada. - desliga o telefone.

De repente aparece um homem Ю sua frente,quando ela se esquiva para fugir,outro a segura e tampa sua boca.  
Lois tenta lutar contra os dois,ela ataca um deles com um jarro na cabeГa e derruba o outro,corre pega o celular e disca desesperadamente,mas os homens a carregam...

NO DP - celular de Chloe toca.

Chloe : Lois,oi...

Lois (gritando) : Chloe !

Chloe : Lois? Lois!  
Clark,ela esta com problemas.

- ele sai com sua super velocidade pra casa,so encontra o celular dela jogado no chao,...

Oliver : Lois?

Clark : parece que alguem a levou.

Oliver : a levaram? do que voce esta falando ? quem faria isso ?

Clark : NЦo И obvio ? O arqueiro verde.

Oliver : o que te faz pensar que eu tenha algo aver com isso ?

Clark : voce И procurado na cidade inteira por roubar armado. Lois,fez uma ameaГa publica de desmascarar voce.  
Parece que voce nao vive por um codigo de honra.

Oliver : Por nao ser o mesmo que o seu? Todas as coisas roubadas ate agora foram compradas no mercado negro. Ela И minha esposa!

Clark : o que quer dizer ?

Oliver : И exatamente o que estou dizendo.  
Voces estao nessa caГada para retornal-lo ao seu ladrao inicial.

Clark : vcoe acha que Lionel a pegou?

Oliver : eu acho que varias pessoas iriam muito longe pra me pegar.

Os dois ficam serios...

TO BE CONTINUED capitulo 4

O celular de Oliver toca,ele ve que seu alvo esta indo numa direГЦo estranha,Clark o questiona e ele diz que vai encontrar Lois. O irmЦo mais novo por sua vez oferece ajuda,  
mas Oliver И muito orgulhoso e rejeita. Mesmo assim ele decidi segui-lo.  
Em outro lado,Lois passa maus bocados com os sujeitos que a levaram...

Lois : NЦo! me soltem!

X : cale-se!

eles saem arrastando ela por um corredor escuro,estreito e completamente nojento.

Lois : Por favor,me soltem!

Minutos depois de amordaГar Lois,eles retiram a fita d aboca dela,seu estado И horrivel.

X : O que voce sabe a respeito do Arqueiro Verde? - encarando-a,enquanto o outro a segura.

Lois (ajoelhada e encarando-o) : Eu deveria saber que ele nao teria coragem de me encarar pessoalmente.

Eles a sustentam e a carregam em direГЦo a uma bacia cheia de agua...

Lois : NЦo!

Mas eles nao desistem e acabam metendo Lois ali,com intuito de ela dizer o que sabe,  
ela tentar se safar,mas nao consegue.

X : voce sabe quem ele И! Diga um nome!  
O que vcoe viu?

Ele aperta o rosto de Lois e ela cospe na cara dele,ele com raiva mete ela na agua novamente,  
so que dessa vez ele segura sua cabeГa na agua por mais tempo.

X : quem И o arqueiro verde ?

Lois : um bandido!  
Bandido Arqueiro Verde. Como se voce nao projeto de Arrow Flynn colocou voces nisso.

Quando eles vao tortura-la mais,eis que surge uma voz ...

.... : jА И suficiente.  
Este bandido transformou em piada a firma que dei a minha vida para construir.  
Saiu com mais de 30 milhУes dos meus clientes.

Lois : EntЦo porque sou eu que estou com feridas nos joelhos agora?

.... : Porque voce publicou minha humilhaГao na primeira pagina do jornal.  
E agora voce vai em ajudar a limpА-la.

Lois : eu nao sei quem ele И!

Agora por um gesto do homem,os seus capangas torturam Lois mais uma vez,ela se debate,tentando se salvar,ate que nao aguenta mais e perde os sentidos.

..... : Ela nao sabe de nada! Mate-a!

Y joga ela no chao e aponta uma arma,ele dispara,quando uma flecha desvia a bala e atinge um dos capangas. Ele derruba o outro e dispara uma flecha na direГao do chefЦo,  
que ao inalar o gАs desmaia. O arqueiro pega Lois ainda incosciente e a leva pra fora dali,  
a coloca no chao e ela recupera a consciencia..

Arqueiro : voce esta bem?

Lois o ataca e toma seu arco e flecha.

Lois : nao,graГas a voce! - ele a derruba.

Arqueiro : eu te salvei.

Lois : и.de tentar te encontrar.  
Eles nao sao os unicos com um V de vinganГa na sua bundinha.

Arqueiro : bundinha ? parece que estao querendo minhas botas tambem.

Lois : as piadas vieram junto coma fantasia ?

Arqueiro : voce nunca fez nada pra chamar a atenГЦo do papai e da mamae?

ela dispara uma flecha na direГao dele,mas nao o atinge.

Lois : Ops! Acho que minha mira esta um pouco perdida.  
Agora. Vamos ver se seus oculos nos revelam o principe dos ladrУes?

Quando ela vai retirar os oculos dele,o outdoor tem suas lampadas queimadas ,enquanto ela olha pra cima,o arqueiro desaparece...

Lois : otimo,Lois Lane !!!!

uma voz conhecida comeГa agritar seu nome ...

.... : Lois???

Lois : Clark ? voce viu aquele ladraozinho

Clark : Lois,vcoe esta bem?? ficamos preocupados por voce!

Lois : espera! como chegou aqui?

Clark : nao importa,o importante И que esta bem,vem vou te levar pra casa.

Lois : nao! preciso achar aquele filho da mЦe!!!!

Clark : quem? nao comece,olha seu estado,deixe pra fazer sua caГa aos ratos depois.

Ele insiste e sai levando Lois pra casa...

to be continued capitulo 5

Jа NA CASA QUEEN...

Oliver : meu amor! eu estava louco atras de voce. O que te fizeram? voce voce esta bem?

Lois : sim e obrigada pela sua preocupaГЦo

Oliver : eu liguei pra policia,tentei te encontrar,Lois.

Lois : aham,ta Oliver. Vou tomar um banho.

ficam apenas Clark e Oliver Clark : voce me deve uma.

Oliver : sabia que era voce no telhado,se meteu como sempre faz,sempre se mete na minha vida!

Clark : NЦo tenho certeza se Lois entenderia que seu marido,tem uma vida dupla. Fiz pra ajudar!

Oliver : Ou porque o melhor amigo dela faz a mesma coisa?  
Acho que estamos acertados.

Clark : Estaremos acertados quando voce devolver o que roubou de Lionel.

1 Hora depois da conversa,ele sai de casa e vai direto para o jornal,encontrar Chloe e proteger mais uma vez seu irmЦo,embora esse ultimo nЦo o agradeГa.

Clark : Chloe,que confusЦo И essa?

Chloe : sete dos artefatos roubados,e todos foram devolvidos anonimamente para Alte,Tate e Louvre.  
Parece que hА algum tipo de competiГЦo entre amigos.

Clark : o cara rouba algumas coisas de corruptos e vai de hИroi para vilЦo da noite pro dia ?

Chloe : Clark,toda vez que ele ataca algum mafioso corrupto,uma doaГЦo para algum centro de caridade aparece no dia seguinte.

Clark : voce nao se importa com quantas vidas ele tirou pra chegar lА.

Chloe : acho que esse И o preГo da justiГa.  
Quer dizer,se voce me perguntar,acho que Robin Hood dos dias de hoje.  
Mas isso nao quer dizer que eu esteja doida pra descobrir quem ele И.  
Ei,nem perguntou pra mim sobre o que eu vi, o desenho daquele emblema.

- mexendo no computador...

Clark : estava meio encurralado.

ARQUIVO NAO ENCONTRADO.

Chloe : engraГado,eu tambem.  
Perdi todos os meus arquivos sobre o anel.  
Incluindo os de backup,Clark.

Clark : apenas nЦo procure mais,Chloe.

Chloe : voce sabe quem ele И,nЦo sabe?

Clark : И como um favor pra mim,por favor nЦo.

Chloe : e ele sabe quem voce И.  
Como um codigo de honra secreto entre super-herois.

Clark : rsrs И..

NA CASA QUEEN

Um jornal encima da mesa...

"ESCRITO POR LOIS LANE"

Oliver : o que temos aqui?

" SEQUESTRADA PELO ARQUEIRO VERDE"

Lois : Nada mal pra uma principiante,hein?

Oliver: И incirvel,agora todos os jornais deste paМs chamam esse cara de Arqueiro Verde. Ele tem muitos fЦs.

Lois : И,bem.  
Charles Manson tambИm.

Oliver : eu sei que esse И um grande momento pra voce,mas.  
Talvez voce esteja exagerando. Parece que esse cara nЦo И um assassino.

Lois : Ollie,ele И uma ameaГa para Metropolis.  
Eu nЦo vou parar enquanto nao descobrir quem ele И.  
Acredite voce nao conhece o Arqueiro Verde como eu.

Ela se levanta da mesa e sai,Oliver parece nЦo gostar da ideia e fica serio sentado,revendo a materia,ate que Clark chega..

Oliver : Eu nЦo sabia que era um assunto tao fascinante. Voce tem lido bastante sobre mim?  
Voce e Lois deviam abrir um fЦ-clube.

Clark : voce nao vai contar pra ela?

Oliver : nao sei,Clark. Voce esta indo bem se fingindo de irmaozinho certinho e atrapalhado.

Clark : voce nao pode ser ninguem alem de voce mesmo. Acredite,eu tentei.

Oliver : voce a perdeu pro Lex,antes.  
entao И por isso que voce me odeia, Clark?  
porque eu sou como ele? rico e mimado,diferente de voce que И simples e sincero?  
Ou porque eu nao quero bancar o MАrtir como voce?

Clark : voce pode jogar esse jogo por quanto tempo quiser.  
mas cedo ou tarde voce vai sabe disso.

Oliver : voce parece ter todas as respostas.  
Entao eu acho que И bom eu deixar isso em mЦos bem seguras.

- Ele entrega o colar que roubou a Clark. -saindo...

Oliver : Para registro,Lionel o comprou de um chefЦo do trafico de o dinheiro da LuthorCorp.

Clark : Entao porque voce me deu isso?

Oliver : Bem,voce parece ter um senso apurado do que И certo e o que И errado. Voce decide a quem pertence.

Clark : NЦo И assim tao claro como costumava ser. Voce realmente acha que И certo roubar se for por uma boa causa?

Oliver : e os fins justificam os meios? Absolutamente sim.

Clark : eu nunca seguirei esse caminho.  
Voce disse que nao me devia nada. Entao porque exatamente voce esta aqui?

Oliver: Clark,voce tem habilidades com as quais eu nunca sonhei. Eu admiro que as use para salvar pessoas proximas a voce.

Clark : mas?

Oliver : tem um mundo inteiro,com pessoas la fora,Clark. Eles precisam da gente. Com o seu potencial,voce nao pode esperar que eles venham ate voce. Quando estiver pronto pra fazer algo sobre isso,me avise.

Oliver decide viajar e Clark como sempre fica em casa..

To Be Continued.


End file.
